Atlantian High
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Okay so this story is AU; all about the character's of Stargate Atlantis as teenagers and in High school :). Lol will be rated M. Full summary inside please read and enjoy!
1. Introduction!

**Atlantian High**

** Okay so I LOVE this couple and adore them as characters in the show :) This is AU so yeah :) Please enjoy.**

**Summary: **AU; Okay so this story is all about (Ronan + Shepard); they are not in the military or on Atlantis, this Fic is High school based. There high school students; Ronan is a senior and John is a freshman; so ages are (John – 16) (Ronan – 17 nearly eighteen). Other character's involved as well (Teyla, Rodney, Lorne, Elizabeth, Zalenka, Carson, Jenifer, Sam Carter, O'Neill, Teal'c, Jackson, Woolsey, Michael, Ford and OC.

Okay so Shepard is kind of different in this story he is very OCC; but it was needed to make the story work, Shepard is branded as a nerd, he is smart but doesn't like to show it; he is shy and quiet; whereas Ronan is the complete opposite, he is loud popular and the star of the football team; he has a large group of friends and is loved by all; Shepard likes his small group and tries to stay out of the way of bullies.

Shepard is humiliated by one of Ronan's friends, friends one day; Ronan feel's a strange connection to the boy so helps him, Ronan quickly falls in love with the shy boy; but Shepard is wary of the 'school stud' being so fond of him.

There will be other pairing's later on or already happening in the beginning I don't know yet; ill make them up as I go, but the main one is (Shepard + Ronan).

**Warning's: **Yaoi (Gay relationships); bullying, Michael bashing cause I hate him as well as minor Ford bashing, I actually like him but I needed a bad guy so yeah. Uh Yuri couples (Girl on Girl); lots of fluff and lemon (Sweetness and Hard core action). There will be sex very early on in this story! If any of this offends please go away :).

Ah and also M-Preg is common and not considered weird in my made up world okay :).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its Character's; although I wish I did, I just enjoy using them for my own strange imagination.


	2. Freshman &Seniors!

**Chapter One: Freshman & Senior's!**

**Okay I am really nervous about this story :) so please have fun!**

John Shepard wasn't one to be loud or fun; he was quiet and did as he was told most of the time, he had his three best friends and stayed at that.

"Hey John you're going to be late; your friend's here by the way" Maria the housekeeper called from downstairs.

Rushing down the stairs John sent a small smile to Maria who was smiling at him; and rushed out the door, where Elizabeth was waiting in her car, it was old and a little out dated but she didn't care.

John smiled and waved at her as he ran up and jumped in the passenger seat "Hi Liz".

"Hey John" she giggled; Elizabeth was pretty, mid length brown hair that fell to just above her shoulder's it was slightly curled; so it bounced a lot, she loved the colour red and had green/brown eyes. "I can't believe it's our first day" Elizabeth breathed in awe.

John smiled and dropped his bag by his feet "Yeah" he agreed.

They set off for Rodney's house he lived just down the road from John; the nerdy, light brown haired boy was waiting for them on the curb; "Hi Guys" he mumbled slinking into the back seat.

"What's the matter Rodney" John asked concerned about his friend.

Rodney sulked again "It Jinny" he whined "She says she's going to tell everyone my real name's Meredith".

John stifled a laugh as his friend glared at him; "Shut up John" he grumbled.

"Oh calm down Rodney im sure she won't be that mean" Elizabeth assured her pouting friend.

Rodney sent her a sceptical look but nodded anyway "So to Carson's house" he asked.

The pair in the front nodded; as they set off to pick up their last friend, Carson was just running from his house as they turned the corner; he ran straight to the car and dived in "Hi" he puffed out.

"Hey Carson" Rodney grinned and the two were off into conversation as usual; John just rolled his eyes and looked out the window and Elizabeth drove.

When the small group arrived at school John took a deep breath; Carson and Rodney being second years here walked off chatting. Elizabeth was a freshman like John so they walked together; looking for the office.

As they walked through the hall's John's eyes scanned the area taking in all the details; SMACK…

"Hey watch where you going newbie" a cruel voice snarled at John; he had been smacked into by a tall boy; he scrambled up from the ground and blinked at him. The boy had blond/light brown hair he was tall and well built; beside him was another boy he had dark skin and almost black eyes.

"Im sorry" he apologised even though he knew it was not his fault; no point in making trouble for himself on the first day.

"Look here nerd" the boy growled; "Let me tell you how things work around here; im a Senior im in charge you're a Freshman your more worthless than dirt" he explained with a malicious grin.

John didn't respond; Elizabeth rushed to his side "Are you okay John" she asked worriedly.

The tall senior boy smirked "Hi there" he said with a wink to Elizabeth; she grimaced "Im Michael" he introduced.

Elizabeth glared at the boy "Good for you" she spat; locking arms with John they pair walked off down the hallway.

"You made a great impression" Ford uttered with a smirk.

Michael glared at his friend "Fuck off" he spat striding off. Ford just rolled his eyes and walked off to find his other friends.

John smiled happily at Elizabeth "Thanks Liz" he murmured.

"Don't let people like that treat you so badly John" she scolded; she turned and her eyes softened "I worry about you" she added gently.

John sighed "Im fine Liz I promise"; she looked unconvinced but nodded anyway as they saw the sign for the office.

Walking in they joined the line to receive their Timetables "Next" the woman behind the counter called.

John walked up and smiled at seeing his Godmother "Hi Sam" he whispered.

Samantha O'Neill was John's Godmother and had helped look after him since his mother died; "Hi John" she cheered leaning over and hugging the small boy over the counter "I can't believe my little Godson is a freshman" she pouted.

"Yeah seems like only yesterday you wouldn't stop screaming because Sam needed to change you diaper" came the voice of Jack O'Neill; John's Godfather and Sam's husband spoke up.

John flushed in embarrassment "Hi Jack" he murmured.

The cheery man grinned "Hi Johnny" he teased.

"Time table" John huffed; Sam handed his and Elizabeth's over.

"Have fun" she whispered "Good luck Kiddo" Jack added as the pair disappeared out of sight.

**Please review :)**


	3. School Stud & Bullies!

**Chapter Two: The School Stud; & Bully's!**

**Ah so here's another one! Lol I love this story!**

Home room was fun; although John was mortified to find out he had Jack as his home teacher he had grinned at John and sat on his desk declaring to the rest of the freshman he was his Godson.

John had groaned and tried to hide his face; first class was fun they had History with a fun teacher called Dr Jackson he spaced out a lot and talked really fast when he got excited about something. Happily their first class was a combined class so they got to see; Rodney and Carson who had been explaining everything about the school to them.

The door swung open half way through disturbing everyone; all eyes snapped to the door where a tall boy strode in, he was a fricking giant, shoulder length brown dreadlocks; well-toned and sun bronzed skin, he looked like a god.

"Mr Dex what can I help you with" Dr Jackson asked looking rather annoyed by the boys presence in his class room.

The tall man didn't answer he merely flung a piece of paper on Dr Jackson's desk and strode away; leaving all the girls swooning and all the boys gaping in his wake.

"Who was that" Elizabeth asked.

Carson sighed; Rodney rolled his eyes "That's Ronan Dex he's the schools Stud; all the girls want him and all the boys want to be him; he is the star of the football team and is the most popular boy in the school" Rodney snared.

"I better stay away from him" John murmured to himself.

Rodney snorted; Carson nodded, Elizabeth shrugged and went back to her book; where she was doodling a small drawing of John and herself high fiving, Elizabeth was great at art.

After History Elizabeth went off to the bathroom; John said he's meet her later in the cafeteria, Rodney and Carson wandered off chatting as usual; walking slowly and avoiding everyone John made his way to the Football field in search of Jack.

He was startled when he felt a heavy hand grasp his shoulder "Hey nerd" it was the senior from earlier Michael. John sighed and tried to get away; "I just wanted to say something" he continued "that girl you hand out with she's really pretty" he leered. John growled "So tell me her name and give me her phone number" Michael ordered.

"No" John deadpanned.

Michael's eyebrow's raised "What"?

"I said no" John repeated "I won't give you her number or name" he explained as if he were taking to a child.

Michael snarled and grabbed John by his collar "Fuck you little shit"; "Do it or ill hurt you".

"You think you'd be the first to beat me up I can deal" John replied flatly not looking at all nervous at having a tall intimidating senior threatening to crush him.

Michael scowled; then it turned devious "Give it to me or I will do something you will never be able to live down" he threatened.

John narrowed his hazel eyes "No" he repeated once again.

"I warned you" Michael whispered.

The next thing he knew he had been pulled into a sports shed and Michael was taking his clothes and taping his arms together; he was struggling with all his strength and trying to scream but the taller boy had taped his mouth; he then pulled him outside and attached him to the flag pole and then he just left him there. John fought the angry, humiliating tears that pricked in his eyes.

(Time Skip: One Hour)

Ronan slid on his jacket as he and Lorne left the locker's; it was lunch time and he was hungry, as the pair walked they met up with Teyla and Jennifer two cheerleader's who hung out with them.

Upon arriving closer to the main building the group noticed a small crowd around the flag pole; walking over Teyla and Jennifer gasped at seeing a small freshman boy taped to it completely naked. The tape covered only his private area but he was completely stuck and wasn't able to move; everyone was laughing and pointing.

Ronan saw the boy was looking down and biting his lip beneath the tape; his face was flushed red and he looked close to tears; Lorne sighed "freshman" he mumbled "I wonder who he pissed off".

Now Ronan usually didn't care about freshman and well anybody really except; Lorne, Teyla and he helped out Jennifer sometimes but usually he hated or just ignored all freshman in his opinion they were all brats. But this kid he was adorable; messy brown hair, big round hazel eyes; small button nose and well he had a nice body as well.

With a sigh Ronan cleared his throat everyone moved out of his way as he strode up to the boy; carefully peeling off the tape form his mouth; the boy whimpered "Please just stop, leave me alone" he whispered.

"Why you don't want help" Ronan murmured.

Those big hazel eyes snapped up to look at him and his breath caught in his throat at seeing the beautiful face staring up innocently at him; "I thought" he breathed.

Ronan nodded in understanding; carefully he peeled off all the tape; leaving the boy standing in front of him completely naked; his face was flaming red; taking off his jacket he wrapped it around the boy; standing directly in front of him so that his own larger broader body hid the smaller boys naked body. John's arms slid through the jacket and he zipped it up; it hung down to his mid-thigh it was like a dress on him.

"I uh thank you" John stuttered looking up once again.

Ronan nodded "Come on" he grumbled; pulling the boy by his arm along with him. Teyla, Lorne and Jennifer all gave him strange looks; he just shrugged them off and kept going. They walked through the school; John was receiving a lot of weird looks but Ronan just glared at them and they quickly looked away.

Making it to the office Ronan dragged the boy in; Mr's O'Neill was there; "Mr's O'Neill I" he started but she got one look at the kid and burst into tears.

"Oh John what happened" she sobbed rushing over and hugging the boy tightly "Jack get in here Jack" she called.

Jack came rushing in and saw John he rushed over "Oh Kid what happened" he asked laying a hand on the younger's shoulders.

"I might have pissed off the wrong person" he mumbled looking apologetically at his Godparents.

Ronan was confused "Ah" he mumbled.

"Oh Ronan mate" Jack said noticing his star player.

Ronan nodded to his coach; "What did they do to you" Sam asked.

John clamped his mouth shut and refused to tell; "They taped him naked to the flag pole" Ronan supplied the answer.

Sam burst into tears once again; Jack frowned "Thank you for helping my Godson Ronan" he murmured nodding at the tall boy.

John was glaring at the Ronan; Sam tried to hug him again but he sulked and crossed his arms "Im not a little kid anymore Sam" he grumbled under his breath "I don't need you to coddle me" he added.

"Oh so does that mean I can take my jacket off you then" Ronan said amused.

John snapped over to stare at him in horror gripping the jacket tightly; he quickly hugged his Godmother again and glared at Ronan out of the corner of his eye.

Ronan smirked "Well you have to go home and get some new clothes" Sam murmured; the bell rang "But I have a class to teach; what about you Jack".

"I have practise with the team" Jack murmured.

Ronan sighed "I can drive him for you coach" he suggested.

Jack snapped up too looked at his star player "well I am your teacher so I can give you a pass" he smiled "Are you sure Ronan buddy" he asked.

Ronan nodded "Sure" he shrugged "Come on kid we can take my car" he mumbled wandering off. John swallowed uneasily and scuttled off after the tall senior.

**LOL RONAN IS MR HOT STUFF! Please Review!**


	4. Cute Freshman & Being Asked Out!

**Chapter Three: Cute Freshman & Being Asked Out!**

John shifted uneasily as they drove; Ronan's car was nice a shiny black hummer; he was sat bare assed in the guy's car and it was so embarrassing "Why are you fidgeting" Ronan murmured.

"Oh uh n nothing" John stuttered looking away.

Ronan smirked "Nervous" he drawled.

John snapped "Oh well im naked in a stranger's car and I was just humiliated by some idiot on my first day at my new school; and now I am being driven home by my Godfather's star student and most popular guy in school wearing only his letterman jacket".

Ronan chuckled "Calm down" he murmured.

"CALM DOWN" John hollered; "Im NAKED in a stranger's car".

Ronan rolled his eyes "Well im Ronan Dex; feel any less awkward" he asked with a smirk.

John sighed and slumped down in his seat "A little" he admitted with a small shy smile.

"So you know Mr and Mrs O'Neill" he asked.

John nodded "Yeah there my Godparents they've been looking after me since My Mother passed away" he murmured.

"What about you dad" Ronan asked offhandedly.

John shrugged "He didn't want to be in my life" he mumbled "He lives with his new wife and two new kids in Paris" he added offhandedly.

"I don't have parents either" Ronan murmured "My Mother died when I was born and my Father I never knew him".

John was surprised that this guy was even talking to him; arriving at home John smiled nervously "Do you want a drink or something" he asked fidgeting with his fingers.

Ronan nodded "Yeah well I need my jacket back after you've changed" he murmured following the cute boy into the house.

"Maria" John called out; there was no answer "Oh she must be shopping" he mumbled quickly scampering off upstairs; "Go ahead and make your-self comfortable I'll be back in a minute" he called rushing off. Ronan watched with a glint in his eyes as that sexy little ass swayed as the boy ran off upstairs.

Once John came back down stairs wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose grey sweat shirt; "What would you like to drink"?

Ronan shrugged "Whatever is fine" was his simple reply.

John nodded and pulled out two cans of coke "Is this okay" he replied.

Ronan nodded distractedly; John handed him his jacket back as he sat down "Thank you" he murmured quietly cheeks tinting pink.

"It's fine really" Ronan replied "So what's your name kid?".

John snapped up to look at the tall boy "Oh uh John Shepard" he explained.

"Ronan Dex" the tall senior replied.

John nodded "I know my friend Rodney told me about you" he explained quietly.

"Oh yeah I don't remember anyone called Rodney" Ronan thought about it.

John smiled weakly "Rodney McKay he's really smart a second year".

"Oh McKay yeah I know McKay whiney pudgy little guy" Ronan grumbled.

John laughed "Yeah that's Rodney" he said with a grin.

"Always hanging around the Scottish guy who likes helping the nurse and is really interested in being a doctor" Ronan asked?

John nodded "Yeah that's him".

Ronan nodded opening his drink, he raised an eyebrow "Does that belong to Mr O'Neil" he asked pointing at the sweat shirt.

John flushed "Uh yeah" he replied; "I live alone so Jack said that if anything ever went wrong I could call him anytime" he replied "Don't tell him I have it, Jack's kind of like a dad to me" the boys cheeks tinted pink "I kind of stole it form him" he admitted shyly.

Ronan smiled at the adorable boy "Your kind of adorable" he murmured.

John's eyes widened and his cheeks heated even further "W what" he stuttered.

Ronan rolled his eyes "No need to get all nervous on me again" he chuckled "I said you were adorable" he repeated.

John didn't know whether to smile or run away from the tall senior "Uh… thank you" he said unsurely.

"If you're worried if im pulling some sort of cruel joke on you" Ronan asked "Im not, im Gay" he added nonchalantly.

John smiled more sincerely this time "Oh okay" he replied softly.

Ronan grinned "What are you doing this afternoon" he asked?

"Oh uh nothing I'll catch a lift home with my friends and uh probably help Maria cook dinner" John explained softly.

"Well how would you feel about going out with me" Ronan asked.

John blinked at the taller boy "Really" he blurted out, "Oh uh I'm mean really are you s sure with m me; im not the sort of person people like to be friends w with" he stuttered.

Ronan smirked "I don't want to be friends with you" he said; John's tentative smile faded into a sad look; a look which Ronan wanted to erase immediately "Im asking you out on a date" he added hastily.

John looked astonished "A d date" he squeaked?

Ronan nodded chuckling slightly "Yeah a date, I want you to go on a date with me" he replied.

John grinned, his entire face lighting up "Oh uh y yeah s sure" he stuttered.

Ronan smiled "Okay well we better get back then" he replied.

John nodded grabbing his zip up hoodie and following the senior back to his car; there drive back was silent but not uncomfortably so. Once arriving back at school Ronan left for football practise while John went to his self-defence class.


	5. Meeting Freinds & Date Gone Wrong!

**Chapter Four: Meeting Friend's & A Date Gone Wrong!**

Quickly arriving at his class John grimaced as he walked in the teacher looked like an angry one; Elizabeth looked so relieved to see him; "Who are you" the teacher questioned?

"Oh uh im John S Shepard" he stuttered out, "Im sorry I was late" he started only to be cut off.

"Ah you are Jack's godson" the teacher asked in a deep baritone voice "I am Teal'c, Jack had already informed me that you would be late, please join us" he said with a small smile.

John exhaled in relief before nodding and joining the class by Elizabeth's side "Where were you" she whispered worriedly.

John smiled sadly "Oh I uh bumped in someone and uh got into some trouble that's all".

"What who" Elizabeth was looking hysterical now?

"It's nothing Liz I promise" John sighed "Oh and I uh don't need a lift this afternoon" he added.

Liz smiled "Jack and Sam taking you home" she inquired?

John smiled "Uh yeah" he said quickly. He hated lying to Liz but he couldn't let her get into trouble because of him; sometimes he thought if she wasn't friends with him she could be so popular.

The class went quickly and soon enough it was home time; John was putting his books away, when he realised he hadn't even asked Ronan where he wanted to meet. Because obviously the elder boy wouldn't want to be seen leaving with John form school! Just as he had closed his locker John spotted a tall head of dreadlocks heading straight for him; he held his breath as he saw Ronan's face appeared and walk right up to him.

"Hey you ready Shepard" Ronan asked; his rough voice sending pleasant shivers down John's spine, as he casually leaned on the locker beside the smaller boy.

Some peopled were looking at them in confusion; girls were giving John dirty looks; and some were giving him sympathetic looks as if they thought he was being picked on.

"Uh y yeah" he replied softly nodding awkwardly at the taller boy.

Ronan smiled and held out his hand; John stared blankly not understanding; with a sigh and a slight smirk Ronan carefully took John's bag form him and slung it on his shoulder "Let's go Shepard" he murmured.

John nodded his cheeks feeling distinctly hot; walking beside Ronan, John tried to ignore all the sets of eyes following him. They got to Ronan's car and the elder boy put both bags in the back seat before opening the passenger seat for John. The younger smiled lightly and climbed in the last thing he saw before the door closed was the grinning face of Elizabeth, the confused face of Carson and the horrified look Rodney gave him.

Ronan climbed in "So where do you want to go" he asked casually.

John fidgeted "Oh uh I'd don't know where ever y you'd l like" he stammered nervously.

Ronan nodded "Okay how about we hang out with my friends that sort of mellow and you don't have to stress because it's not like a romantic date or anything"?

John nodded nervously; Ronan smiled and they set off, arriving at a small place John looked to see it was a small old fashioned diner. Ronan beckoned him in and John followed; they walked in and Ronan waved to a group of people. There was a boy with blond/light brown hair and caramel eyes, a girl with dark hair like Shepard's own and dark warm eyes; as well as another girl with blond hair and green eyes.

They all smiled as Ronan walked over; he slumped down next to one of the girls but there was enough room for John; although the younger felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do.

"Who's the kid" the other boy asked.

John blushed in embarrassment; "This is John" Ronan murmured, with a smirk he pulled the younger down next to him and carefully wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "John this is Lorne" he pointed to the smiling boy; "Teyla" the dark haired girl "And Jennifer" the blond girl.

John smiled nervously "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you" he said weakly.

"Ah so he does talk" Lorne joked causing John to blush.

Teyla smiled warmly "Hello welcome to our little group" she spoke softly and calmly.

"Aw he's so cute" the blond squealed; she was bouncing in her seat and grinning from ear to ear.

John blushed darker; Ronan chuckled "You don't have to hide from them; I promise they don't bite" he assured.

John smiled weakly, "Hey Ronan you still going to practice tomorrow" Lorne asked?

Ronan nodded "Yeah Mr O'Neill said if I miss practice once more he's going to make me take computer studies cause my grades are going down" he grumbled. Lorne nodded grimly "It's not my fault, that I don't understand Bio-chem" Ronan grumbled once again.

"Bio-chem" John asked?

Ronan nodded "Yeah my teacher is Mr's batter" he groaned "She's such a bitch and hates me completely, so she never helps me and I do not understand Bio at all".

John nodded and rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a large thick text book John turned to Ronan "Is this the book you're currently using" he asked.

Ronan nodded "Yeah this is a senior level book, how do you have it?, why do you even have it"?

John smiled cheeks tinting pink "I think it's interesting" he murmured embarrassed "Anyway" he cleared his throat "I'll help you with your Bio homework and you'll pass for sure".

"You'd tutor me" Ronan asked with a small smile.

John nodded "Sure, I learnt this stuff nearly a year ago" he replied.

"You some kind of genius" Lorne asked wide eyed.

John frowned slightly looking down at his lap; "Uh no not really, I just like to read, learn and well im a nerd I guess is what you'd call me" he murmured softly.

Lorne smiled "You know anything about O-level math" he questioned hopefully.

John nodded softly "Yeah im in it" he replied.

Ronan, Teyla, Jennifer and Ronan all gaped "You in the highest level math in the school and your only a freshman" Jennifer asked.

John blushed again! "Uh yeah" he muttered awkwardly; "Im also in O-level English, Computer science, Bio-chem and History" he explained.

"You are a genius" Lorne said wide eyed.

John shrugged "I guess im smart" he mumbled.

"Your parents genius's too" Jennifer asked?

John deflated "Oh uh my M Mother was a famous d doctor" he stuttered tears threatening to spill form his eyes.

"Was" Teyla asked softly?

John nodded frantically wiping his face, he was horribly embarrassed "Uh y yeah she died about six years ago" he whispered; "There was an accident and uh she was poisoned with radioactive material" he explained.

Teyla gasped in horror; Lorne clicked "Shepard" he murmured "Dr Jacquelyn Shepard, world famous Radioactive study doctor" he asked?

John nodded "Yeah uh she was working when a young assistant accidently mixed the wrong material's she was trying to get everyone out of the building but she got trapped and she died" he explained softly.

"Your father was famous too right" Jennifer asked?

John scowled "Yeah he is an international art dealer, he lives in France with his new wife and three new children" he muttered bitterly.

Teyla sighed as the group went silent "Sorry" Ronan murmured in John's ear.

The younger boy nodded "Uh c can you please take m me home"? Ronan nodded; "Sorry everyone" John said softly wandering off

The pair got to Ronan's car and the drive was quiet, once they arrived at John's house it was dark; Ronan walked up with him to make sure the younger boy was okay.

There was a note stuck to the door; _John, I am not well I cooked dinner for you just heat it up, Love Maria!_

John sighed "Are you going to be okay, do you want me to wait so you can call someone" Ronan asked softly.

"Oh uh no" John shook his head.

Ronan frowned slightly "Hey uh John" he murmured; the younger boy looked up "I uh don't like the idea of you being alone" he admitted "You want me to stay" he asked?

John sniffled and nodded "If you don't mind"?

Ronan smiled, heart clenching at seeing the sad look on the younger boys face "I'll never mind" he answered.

John lead the elder boy in and Ronan dropped his bad where John dropped his; leading Ronan into the lounge John slumped down onto the sat couch, Ronan sat next to him. They stayed up watching movies, chatting and drinking soda most of the night; when the pair finally fell asleep John had his head pillowed against Ronan's bare chest and they were sprawled out on the sofa.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Awkward Conversations & First Kisses!

**Chapter Five: Awkward Conversation's & First Kisses!**

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her watch; usually John was waiting for her on Tuesday's it was the only day Maria didn't wake him up so he was always up early. But she had been sitting out here for ten minutes and nothing; with a sigh she switched off her car and ran up to the front door, with no answer to her knocking she used her key and went inside.

Walking towards the kitchen where John spent most of his time; she was shocked to come across someone she never thought she would see in John's kitchen. Ronan Dex was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking coffee, in just his jeans and shoes.

He looked up at her surprised gasp and smiled "Hi, you must be Elizabeth"?

Elizabeth nodded "Oh uh yeah, y your Ronan Dex r right"?

Ronan nodded "Yeah uh John's asleep".

"Okay" Elizabeth murmured?

Both teenagers were happy when John chose that moment to come walking in looking very tousled, and yawning loudly; he didn't even seem to notice anyone else in the room as he went straight to his coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"Uh John" Elizabeth asked warily.

The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin "Whoa"! He exclaimed in fright "Oh Liz" he exhaled in relief at seeing his friend "You scared me" he exclaimed!

Liz chuckled; as did Ronan, John's face snapped around to stare at the older boy in shock "What didn't think I'd hang around" Ronan asked amused.

John blushed "Well actually no" he admitted quietly.

"Wait you've been here all night" Elizabeth asked wide eyed?

Ronan smiled "Yeah" he responded softly.

John grinned at the older boy "Did you guys have sex" Elizabeth blurted out?

Ronan chocked on his coffee; John looked mortified "No Liz" he hissed.

Elizabeth pouted "Aw"!

"What you wanted us too" Ronan asked looking quite surprised.

Liz nodded "Yeah I've always told John that getting laid would unwind him" she shrugged, "I have no problem with it" she responded.

John looked about ready to bury his head in the ground "Liz please stop talking" he begged. "Elizabeth Weir, this is Ronan Dex and Ronan this is Liz my best friend" he introduced his best friend to Ronan.

Ronan smiled charmingly "Pleasure" he responded.

Liz blushed; John snickered "Shut up lover boy" Liz growled, but there was no malice behind it.

John scowled "You suck Liz" he pouted.

Liz winked "You know I don't" he giggled as John rolled his eyes.

Ronan raised an eyebrow; "Im a lesbian" Liz replied with a shrug.

"It's cool my friend Teyla's a lesbian" he replied.

John chuckled "Yeah I'd keep Liz away from her" he replied to Ronan, causing the older boy to raise an eyebrow in question; John just nodded with wide eyes.

"So what is this" Elizabeth asked? Smirking at the dirty look John shot her; she giggled behind her hand.

Ronan didn't respond, John didn't respond then the awkward silence ensued; "Well after that riveting answer I think I might just go use your loo while you figure out this awkwardness" Elizabeth then quickly escaped out the kitchen door.

John looked at the cup in his hand; Ronan sighed "So is that cup interesting"?

"No" John murmured forcing his eyes up towards the elder's face; "I just didn't want to put you in a situation that you didn't want to be in" he admitted.

Ronan smiled "Well how about this" he stood and walked over to the smaller boy; John looked wary but waited until Ronan was directly in front of him, slowly he reached out gently sliding his arms around John's waist. Leaning down his lips brushed John's ear "I am telling you that I would like to take you out again; and if you are agreeable I would love it if you agreed to go out with me".

John's breathing was uneven as he stared up into Ronan's dark eyes "I" he stuttered "I would love to go out with you again".

Ronan smiled slowly he leant down watching John's reaction carefully before getting no resistance pressing his lips to the younger boys. Ronan couldn't believe how soft the younger's lips were; sweeping his tongue over John's lips he deepened their kiss. Ronan couldn't stop the smirk that twitched on his lips when he heard the soft moan that escaped the younger boy and invaded their kiss.

"Oh okay so I guess you've worked it out then" Elizabeth's voice broke the pair apart.

John was grinning; his entire beautiful face lit up like it was Christmas, "Yeah we did" he answered in a dreamy way before floating off upstairs to get changed.

Ronan was smiling softly after the younger boy "So you've been friends with John long" he finally asked turning towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled "Since we were in primary school together; I met John in grade two, and I was their when his mother died when he was ten" she sighed sadly "I love John he's like my little brother" she admitted.

Ronan smiled "Im glad he has someone like you" he murmured; "Hey yesterday did you and John run into anyone that gave you trouble"?

Elizabeth narrowed his eyes "Yeah this uh guy called Michael he was hassling us earlier but not after that" her eyebrows furrowed "Why" she asked suspiciously.

Ronan shrugged "Im just looking out for someone I find my-self liking".

Elizabeth grinned; but it fell short and she gave Ronan a serious look "Just don't hurt him okay" she whispered softly.

Ronan nodded "I won't" his eyes hardened "I promise".

**PLEASE REVEIEW :)**


End file.
